Hair In Her Face
by Bluujai
Summary: When Hiei starts bringing Mukuro around, Yukina begins to wonder why her hair is always in her face. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (Edited, the only thing different is I corrected a few spelling errors) This story just kind of came to me. I thought about what Yukina would think about when she met Hieis GF! Lolz but I like to think that Mukuro would look good with long hair. And I even though she acts like she doesn't care I bet that like any girl she's self concious about her scars. Anyways if anyone does happen to read this please R/R! No flaming please and only CONSTRUCTIVE critisim... No Copywrite intended! And now without any further ado...**

Hair In Her Face

After Hiei had told Yukina the truth about him being her brother, he started coming to Genkai's more often. Yukina would always be ecstatic to see him always rushing up to greet him with a hug. Hiei at first wasn't used to the attention but grew used to it. He would never stay for long though. Just few days just to check on his sister and then be off again. Yukina wondered at times where exactly he would go off to or why he went. She didn't ask though, not wanting to pry. It wasn't until a snide comment from Yusuke that she became very curious.

"He's just going off to his lover Mukuro!" Yusuke said one day as Hiei was leaving. Hiei didn't reply but just shot back a glare at him.

"Mukuro?" Yukina asked when Hiei had left.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara piped in.

"Oh yeah I guess you two never got to meet her! She was in the big Demon Tournament we had , but now she's who Hiei _works _for_, _although I don't think he has to do much but just sit around. Last I heard they're _together_."

"Together?" Yukina asked, a little confused by Yusuke's statement.

"No way shrimpy actually got some!"

"Yeah! She must be a cougar or something because you two are what around 500 or so? Yeah I think that she's a lot older, by a good few hundred years or so."

"Don't be rude Yusuke," Kurama who had been sitting by for the entire conversation piped in, "Demon age differences are a little bit different that those here."

"Yeah but still! It's not like she's pretty or anything. Why would Hiei want to be with someone like that?"

"Hiei is someone only he can understand. We don't know what kind of person Mukuro is or what Hiei sees in her. We don't know how they are with each other behind closed doors," Kurama tried explaining.

"Kurama that's gross," Yusuke said disgusted

"Ugh that's not what I meant Yusuke,"

"That is what it sounded like Kurama" Kuwabara added.

Yukina who had been silent all this time softly began to cry, her tears falling into tiny frozen pearls clinking when they hit the ground. Kurama Kuwabara and Yusuke all looked at her concerned.

"So my brother Hiei," She said wiping away her tears, "Has finally found someone to love and who loves him back?" All three of them glanced at each other and back to her.

"Well I'm not sure if I would go that far." Yusuke said

"But still…" Yukina looked to them, "Hiei has found someone to return to. She is waiting for him there I know, because he keeps going back. He won't be alone anymore."

"I guess you could say that," Kurama said to her.

"I'm so happy"

…

Yukina wanted to meet her. She wanted to meet the woman who had turned her brother's life around, well maybe that was going a bit far but she couldn't help but exaggerate. She had no idea how to even talk to Hiei about her. The next time he came she would always try to ask him, but she got all nervous and tongue tied. It wasn't until the moment he said that he was leaving and would be back soon that she spoke up.

"Um, Hiei?"

Hiei turned back and glanced at her a little bit concerned but didn't show it.

"Is there something wrong Yukina?"

"Um…" _This isn't the time to trip on words, _she thought_ I'll never get to meet her if I'm not able to ask_, "Hiei who is Mukuro?" she had managed to stutter out.

Hiei looked a little taken aback by her question."She is a very important friend of mine," Hiei answered in a monotone.

Yukina looked down at her feet blushing a bit, "Oh, that's nice. It's good that you have someone."

Hiei nodded a little and turned to leave but couldn't take one step before Yukina grabbed his arm. Now he was really surprised at her actions and his faced clearly showed it.

"I would like…" Yukina looked up at him, "I would like to meet her."

…

Hiei walked into Mukuro's room where she was laying down resting. She had grown out her hair very long and it covered the right side of her face completely hiding her scars. She wore simple navy slacks and a white short sleeved shirt revealing the arm that once looked like an old rusted metal rod. Once her robotic arm had worn out and lost its use she had it replaced with a more humanoid looking one. Like this she looked completely normal and unscarred, beautiful really. Not that she hadn't been beautiful to Hiei before, but now she was breath taking, though he'd never say that to her face.

She sat up, "It's about time you got back"

"Hn," Hiei smirked, "Be careful Mukuro or else I'd start to think you missed me."

"Like I would," Mukuro said as Hiei took his respectable seat on the chair across from her bed.

"Actually I wanted to ask you for a favor," Hiei started as he propped his feet up.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I don't care if you do it or not really but I'm going to ask anyways." Hiei took a deep breath,

"Yukina wants to meet you,"

Mukuro raised one eye brow, "And why would she want to meet me? And why would I want to go meet her?"

"Because she is my sister and you are my…" Hiei stopped himself. He didn't know how to end that sentence.

"Look will you go or not?" Hiei asked her impatient.

Mukuro looked at him, "Alright fine," Hiei looked a little shocked she would actually want to go along with this, "But not just for her. I don't think she is the only one who wants us to meet. I think that you want us to meet also. So I'll go for _you_,"

…

The plans had been made. The next time Hiei would travel to the human world Mukuro would come along as well. When they arrived at Genkais Yukina came running out as always giving Hiei a hug. Mukuro looked a surprised at the girl actions immediately assuming this was Hieis sister, he would never allow such closeness with anyone else. She was even more shocked to see that Hiei returned the hug.

"Welcome back Hiei!"

Yukina stepped back looking at Mukuro. She was surprised to see how beautiful she looked. From what Yusuke and Kurama had said she was expecting someone monstrous. She had no idea Mukuro looked like this, her beauty almost made Yukina to feel self conscious about her own image.

"You must be Mukuro!" Yukina rushed to give Mukuro a hug. She was too shocked to do anything about it and looked to Hiei for an idea of _what _to do. He was smirking and nodded the smallest nod telling her it was ok. Mukuro awkwardly patted Yukina on the back and she released her.

"It's so good to meet you!" Yukina exclaimed to Mukuro, "Come on inside!"

Yukina led them both into Genkais home. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were all inside sitting down.

"Don't any of you have lives?" Hiei sarcastically asked.

"Oh come on Shrimpy we just wanted to see this chick you've been screwing around with!" Kuwabara loudly exclaimed.

"Kuwabara I'm not really sure that's such a good idea." Kurama said.

"Yeah why's tha—"Kuwabara couldn't even finish his sentence before both Hiei and Mukuro punched him in the face sending him flying through a wall.

"What was that for!" Kuwabara recovered.

"For being ignorant and a fool," Hiei retorted

"Yeah you did kind of deserve it," Yukina piped in.

Kuwabara pouted a little and went back to sitting in his spot.

"Any ways Kuwabara was kind of right," Yusuke said after a brief moment of silence, "We came to see Mukuro. It's been a while since we've seen her really."

"He's right Hiei," Kurama added, "You never really bring her around and I too would like to know how things are with Mukuro."

"Well she's here now" Hiei retorted

"What! This can't be her she's too hot! The Mukuro I remember had scar—" Yusuke's sentence was cut off by Kurama's hand.

Mukuro had stayed quiet for the whole conversation, not feeling very comfortable with social situations. She sat next to Hiei and the whole group began having small talk. The whole time she was analyzing the conversation the group had. Wondering if she should say something or do something or maybe she was doing something wrong. She didn't really know what to do at a _friendly_ gathering. Hiei noticed her doing this and nonchalantly pinched her arm, "You think too much," he whispered. Yukina, who had been sneaking glances at Hiei and Mukuro the whole time smiled brightly unable to hide her happiness. Mukuro noticed Yukina smiling at her and felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"What are you smiling about?" She finally asked

"Oh nothing!" Yukina said still smiling.

Mukuro looked away not knowing what to do, "It's stuffy in here," she finally said after a moment.

"I'm sorry let me go open a window!" Yukina rushed to the nearest window, opened it, and returned to her seat. A soft breeze blew and a strand of Mukuro's hair fell in front of her eye that was exposed. Hiei smirked a little and reached out to tuck it behind her ear. Yukina smiled widely at this gesture, but Hieis hand brushed a little too far but before he could expose her scarred skin she grabbed his hand at mind boggling speed. Yukina's eyes widened in shock, she was scared that they would fight.

Everyone in the room was silent. Hiei and Mukuro sat staring at each other Mukuro's hand still tightly gripping Hieis wrist. It was like they were having a silent conversation. Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. An eternity passed before Hiei smiled a small smile and his eyes said an understanding apology, although this was only noticed by Mukuro. Yukina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ohhhh kay? What just happened?" Yusuke asked after a moment of awkward silence

Kuwabara commented, "I think Hieis whipped that's what happened"

…

As the evening turned to night and people left one by one saying there goo byes, saying how they were glad to of met Mukuro, all except Kuwabara who just made another joke. Soon it was only Hiei, Mukuro, and Yukina left at the house. Mukuro and Hiei would stay the night and leave the next morning. Yukina left the two a room and soon went to bed herself. They soon situated themselves in the room.

"Thank you for coming today," Hiei said as Mukuro was lying in bed and he was sitting on it.

"You're welcome, it wasn't that bad."

"Is that you saying that you enjoyed yourself?"

"No, those words never left my mouth and you owe me."

"So you didn't have a nice time?"

"I never said that either,"

"Yukina likes you,"

"Is that so?"

"The others do too I think,"

"They probably wouldn't mind you know"

"Mind what?"

"Your scars"

"Hn"

Hiei then took that as the end of the conversation. If Mukuro had wanted to say something more she would have said it. He crawled into the bed beside Mukuro and lied down. There was no awkwardness or tension in the air. It was just sleeping space and they had slept in the same bed before. Each calmed the other, and instead of causing tension they eased it for one another. They soon drifted to sleep comfortable.

…

Morning came, and everyone who was there the previous night showed up again early. Yukina made breakfast for everyone.

"So how was your night Mukuro?" Kurama politely asked her.

"It was pleasant," She answered shortly.

"Was the bed ok? It's an old mattress" Yukina asked worriedly

"It was fine" Hiei answered this time not wanting to upset Yukina because, in truth, the mattress was a little lumpy.

"That's good!" Yukina smiled

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Kuwabara jumped in, "You mean to tell me that they slept in the same room together!"

"What's the big deal Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked

"Yes I don't see a problem either." Kurama added

"It's not like they probably don't sleep in the same room at home," Yukina pointed out

"We are mated after all" Mukuro stepped in with an emotionless voice

Everyone looked at her shocked not knowing what to say after that comment.

"When did you?" Kurama managed to choke out.

"Ugh, she's joking," Hiei explained annoyed, pinching the bridge between his nose. Mukuro smiled a bit while everyone was trying to recover from her _joke. _

"I don't see why everyone is so shocked at Mukuro's comment." Yukina said slightly accusingly, "I think they would make a wonderful pair."

Now everyone was staring at Yukina, including Mukuro and Hiei. The rest of the morning went by just as rocky. Mukuro kept trying at making small talk, although some of her comments would come out wrong and another conversation would turn awkward again. Soon it was time for Mukuro and Hiei to be on their way back to Demon World.

"Be safe on your way back!" Yukina saw them off, "And come back soon!" She hugged Hiei and the turned her attention to Mukuro. "You'll come too right? When Hiei visits again."

Mukuro's eyes widened a bit, again at a loss for words. She didn't want to tell Yukina no, her face looked like a lost puppy. "I'll think about it"

"Ok that's fair enough!" Yukina exclaimed. She waved good bye to them as they walked toward Demon World.

…

It was quiet after they had left. Yukina loved seeing Mukuro, and loved seeing how Hiei was around her. Most probably wouldn't notice but being his twin, Yukina could pick up more about what he was thinking. She couldn't fathom how he left her in Demon World when he came to visit, the two seemed inseparable. The only thing she couldn't get out of her mind was how Mukuro had snatched Hieis hand when he went to brush her hair out of her face. What did he do wrong? What made her act that way? She didn't want to ask Hiei about it afraid that it might upset him and she knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara probably wouldn't know about it so she turned to Kurama.

"Why is Mukuro's hair always in her face?" She asked him. It wasn't exactly the question she wanted answered but she figured it was safer to start there.

Kurama knew she was asking about the previous night but was afraid of what Hiei might do if he told Yukina about Mukuro's scarred face. It wasn't that big of a deal he thought, but maybe Hiei was sensitive about how Mukuro felt about her face.

"I'm sorry Yukina, but it's not my place to tell, you'll have to ask your brother."

Yukina was even more puzzled by this. What could it be that Kurama couldn't even tell her about? Was it something bad? She wanted to know, but was almost afraid to find out. She thought it was better to try and figure it out herself instead of risking something with Hiei.

…

The next time Hiei had come to see Yukina, to her surprise and delight, Mukuro was with him. She ran up to give them both hugs, and this time Mukuro didn't seem to shocked by it. It was just part of her personality she thought. It was like this every time Hiei came. Now whenever he came to visit, she would too. She never said much, just little inputs of her thoughts. Instead of saying _I wonder when Hiei is coming to visit again _Yukina started thinking _I wonder when Hiei and Mukuro will visit again. _She never figured out about Mukuro's hair or what caused her reaction that first visit. She finally got a clue to what happened one day when they all went to the beach.

Yukina and Mukuro sat on the sand while the guys were doing guy stuff. It was mainly a one sided conversation, Yukina would talk and Mukuro would sometimes answer a question or comment on what she was talking about. The wind blew and Mukuro's hair flew out from her face. Hiei stopped in his tracks and looked at her worriedly, but she combed her hair with her fingers back to covering her face before anyone saw. Hiei and Mukuro stared at each other for a moment, having another silent one of those silent conversations they had, until Hiei go hit in the head with a Frisbee knocking him down. Mukuro chuckled a bit at the sight. Yukina was staring at her, it was brief but she thought she saw something when Mukuro's hair blew, something that wasn't skin.

That night Yukina played the image of Mukuro's face over and over again. She knew something was off. Her face was rugged, deformed really. She never knew what to expect. Mukuro was so beautiful, at least the left side of her was. Even if one half was gorgeous, she probably only sees the scarred one. Hiei probably told her she was beautiful at some time or another, but that was him. Who wouldn't cover up their scars? Yukina felt bad for Mukuro. She shouldn't have to hide her face, at least not here around friends. Yukina got an idea then.

The next day while everyone was sitting around talking like they normally did. Yukina went to sit beside Mukuro and started a conversation, but instead of just talking like she normally did she spoke to Mukuro directly.

"Hiei is really lucky to have someone like you Mukuro,"

"Hn" Mukuro replied

"Especially someone as pretty as you"

"Hn" Mukuro said again

"You know you have such a beautiful face, but your hair is always hiding it" She reached towards her hair and everyone gasped, afraid of what Mukuro might do. Hiei wasn't sure of what to do, but decided to wait and see what Mukuro's reaction would be. Mukuro was frozen as well, internally conflicted. She had grown close to Yukina and didn't want to snap at her or and hurt her feelings, but she didn't want her to see her that way either. Before Mukuro could decide what to do Yukina had brushed her hair back.

"There, see how beautiful you are?"

...

**A/N Yeah i know the story just kind of ended but oh well! I hope you kind of liked it and dont forget to review! I might put up a sequel or something later on but I'm still not sure... Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories and reviewed them! I try to comment back to everyone who has reviewed them, but just in case THANK YOU 3 3 3! **

**Much love: **

**Bluujai XD**


End file.
